youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Sos Story
Transcript :Andy: You saved the day again, Woody. :Woody : Oh, shut up! :Woody with a wilhem scream, then hitting the wall, and the title saying, "The End" screen, and the tone ringing with color bars :Voice Box: There's a boot in my boot. :Andy: You're going to jail, Bart! :Bart: Ay caramba! :Andy: Say good-bye to the wife and tater tots. :squealing, laughing, cooing :a picture on the newspaper with saying, "Olden Times Baby Murders Potato Head Man", with baby Molly playing with Mr. Potato Head on a black and white screen, and the tone ringing :Woody: Yay. :Mr. Potato Head: Hey, Hamm. Look, I'm Mr. Potato Head! :Hamm: I don't get it. :Mr. Potato Head: You uncultured sos! :Woody: Hey, Sarge, have you seen Slinky? :Soldier: Sir! No, yes, no, yes, no sir! :Woody: Hey, Etch. Draw! :a gun :gun firing :Woody: Oh! Got me again. Hey, who moved my doo-doo way over here? :Rex: Roar! burping Were you scared? :Woody: coughs Ow! Oh, hi, Bo. :Bo: What do you say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight? :does sheepish giggle four times and some music plays :Woody: giggle slow motion Oh, yeah! :Slinky Dog: Come on, come on. Smaller toys up front. :eggs open in and out three times in fast :Slinky Dog: Hey, Woody, come on. :blowing, music playing :Woody: amplified Hello? Check. That better? You guys think this is a big joke. We've only got one... :Donald Trump: Small amount of million dollars? the screen turns to Donald Trump becomes Donald Duck for President :Woody: Get one! in reverse while Woody is saying "Get one!", and in slow Get one! :All: fast ♪ Kiss the girl. ♪ :man laughing, tone ringing :Hamm: Pardon me. I hate to break up the staff meeting, but... :shuddering :says "here!" in louder voice :Baha Men: Who Let the Dogs out :Woody as one of the Baha Men: ♪ Who let the dogs out? ♪ :Slinky Dog: Wait, there's a nice little one over there. :Child: Hi! :the child with a large present with football helmets with the exclamation point sound :and the toys screaming :Mr. Potato Head: Mrs. Potato Head! Mrs. Potato Head! Mrs. Potato Head! :Mrs. Potato Head: Monkeys. :screeching :in mirror of toe to head of Buzz Lightyear :Buzz: And there seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere. :Woody: Jar Jar Binks Jar Jar Binks. :yell :screams :Woody: the scream remix Whoa! H-Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Sos!, sos! the unintelligible :Buzz: I am Bows Light. in reverse with the unintelligible name I come in... :Man: Peace is... :Buzz: ...peace. :Rex: Say, what's that button do? :Buzz: I'll show you. :Voice Box: I'm on fire in my laser! his mouth, and a laser comes out, and a tone ringing :Rex: Say, what's that button do? :Buzz: I'll show you. :a button, farting and burping with "Taco Bell Live Mas", and a tone ringing again :Rex: Say, what's that button do? :Buzz: I'll show you. a button seven times, causing an explosion with a black screen, and a tone ringing again :Woody: ...Ranger! the unintelligible Does, does, does, does! the unintelligible Does! the unintelligible Does! the unintelligible :Buzz: burping Excuse me. :Greg: screaming Freaking hippos! :Buzz: To... :Woman: Bed Bath... :Buzz: ...and beyond! flies down, causing a breaking noise from a black screen :Plankton: My leg! :Patrick: laughing That guy got hit in the head with a giraffe! :is watching a TV of My Brother Is A Toaster! episode, while cheering off screen, they both walk under while a screen stretches, and Bowser looks up ahead, laughing :laughing :Mario: Nice of the princess to invite us for a picnic, eh Luigi? :laughing :Luigi: I hope she made lots of spaghetti! :laughing :Mario: Luigi, look! :a ball on the toaster, and two breads pop up :laughing :Mario: It's been one of those days. :laughing :Patrick: speeds up That guy got hit the head with a coconut! slows down :Narrator: Twelve seconds later. in reverse of the narrator saying, "Twelve seconds later." :Woody: Wait a minute. I just lit a rocket. Rockets explode! :rocket goes faster while the screen is rumbling :Rex: Aah! Take cover! :RC Car hits Mr. Potato Head, while the MLG/Weed horn honks five times, and the rocket flies up :Woody: Aaah! This is the part where we blow up! :Buzz: Not yaay! :a button while the rocket is exploding, and some men laugh :Girl: ♪ Potatoes. I'm a potato. ♪ :Mr. Potato Head:That's Mr. Potato Head to you! :Barney as Patrick:YEAH!I love being purple! Time Card * Twelve Seconds Later Category:Youtube Poops